


Ningún Lugar Mejor

by SlowRiot



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRiot/pseuds/SlowRiot
Summary: Amelia regresa al lugar donde conoció a Luisita y rememora su historia de amor, un verano tres años atrás.
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Kudos: 8





	Ningún Lugar Mejor

El camino que llevaba a la playa desde el puerto serpenteaba entre las rocas que la rodeaban. Amelia había bajado a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol apenas se asomaba y aún había un aire casi frío, con una bolsa colgada de su hombro y un libro en la mano. Sonrió al pasar por el restaurante que se encontraba justo a la entrada de la playa. Era pequeño y tenía pocas mesas, pero ahí había pasado muy buenos ratos. Ahora estaba cerrado, pero se imaginó que se debería a la hora temprana a la que pasaba por allí. Desde luego, no se esperaba que el pobre Giorgio se hubiese jubilado todavía. Se fijó en las mesas recogidas con una cuerda y la tablilla con el menú escrito con tiza, que parecía reciente. Tendría tiempo a lo largo del día de pasar a verle.

Se quitó las sandalias antes de pisar la arena de la playa, que todavía estaba fría y húmeda de la noche. Aquel día no haría mucho calor tampoco, ya era finales de septiembre y el sol no calentaba como en los dos meses anteriores. La playa estaba desierta así que buscó un sitio centrado para extender su toalla y se tumbó sobre ella, con las gafas de sol puestas para evitar que le molestasen los rayos que empezaban a hacerse más fuertes.

Los recuerdos la invadieron al instante y se sintió transportada a aquel momento, tres años y tres meses antes, cuando la conoció.

Ω

—Perdone...mmm...sorry...

Amelia se incorporó al escuchar la voz que parecía dirigirse a ella. Se quitó las gafas de sol y vio a una chica joven, rubia, que parecía querer comunicarse con ella con gestos.

—I want to...Do you speak English?

—¿Eres española? —A Amelia le estaban divirtiendo los intentos de la pobre chica de hablar con ella, pero decidió acabar pronto con su tormento.

—¿Hablas español? —La chica hizo un aspaviento con las manos—. Qué alivio.

Amelia se volvió a reír con sus gestos .

—Sí, nosotras somos de Zaragoza —dijo Amelia, y con un dedo se señaló a sí misma y a su madre, que estaba recostada en una silla a su lado.

—¡De Zaragoza! Qué pequeño es el mundo. Quién me iba a decir que me iba a encontrar con otros españoles en un pueblo perdido de Grecia.

—¿Tú de dónde eres?

—De Madrid, aunque mi familia viene de Asturias. Soy Luisita, por cierto.

—Yo soy Amelia.

—Yo soy Devoción, su madre. —La madre de Amelia se había incorporado también al escuchar la conversación entre las dos jóvenes.

—Pues encantada. Bueno, es que yo venía porque mis hermanos estaban jugando con las palas, —Luisita señaló vagamente en la dirección de dos niños pequeños, como de diez años— y se les cayó la pelota ahí junto a ustedes.

Amelia miró a su alrededor y encontró la pequeña pelota de goma al borde de su toalla.

—Anda, fíjate. —Cogió la pelota y se la ofreció a Luisita—. Ni me había dado cuenta.

—Te podría haber caído encima. Si es que son unos burros. Ya les tengo dicho que tengan cuidado, pero nada. Y como me toca a mí estar detrás de ellos porque mi hermana anda pegadita al novio, pues claro...

—No pasa nada, tranquila. —Amelia no pudo evitar reírse con la energía de Luisita—. Por lo menos ha servido para que nos conozcamos. Nosotras aquí no conocemos a nadie.

Los niños que había señalado Luisita antes empezaron a protestar para que les diera la pelota. Luisita se la lanzó con un grito de advertencia y se sentó al lado de Amelia.

—Perdón, que es que son unos pesados. ¿Habéis venido de vacaciones?

—No, en realidad es por el trabajo de mi padre. Es militar y está destinado aquí este verano, así que vamos a estar aquí hasta septiembre.

—Qué casualidad. Nosotros también hemos venido por el trabajo de mi padre. Llegamos ayer. Es cocinero de un hotel y le ofrecieron pasar el verano en un restaurante del pueblo para aprender cocina griega. Mis hermanas mayores no vinieron porque tienen que trabajar, pero como los demás ya no teníamos clases pues vinimos con él y mi madre.

—Oye, ¿tú hablas algo de griego? —le preguntó Amelia, un poco por lo bajo, como si tuviera miedo de ofender a la gente de alrededor.

—Qué va. Y aquí nadie habla ni siquiera inglés.

—Ya —dijo Amelia entre risas—, no veas ayer para intentar pedir algo. Pero bueno, nos hacemos entender. Para el final del verano igual ya hablamos fluido.

—Ya verás que no me dejé asignaturas para septiembre y ahora me tengo que pasar el verano estudiando griego.

—No exageres, mujer. ¿Tú en que curso estás?

—Acabo de terminar el instituto. Empiezo la carrera el año que viene.

—Yo también. Empiezo a estudiar ADE en septiembre.

—¿Tienes ganas?

Amelia se encogió de hombros. La realidad es que no le gustaba nada la carrera que había escogido, pero su padre nunca hubiese permitido que se metiese a estudiar baile.

—Yo me voy a Londres a estudiar. No lo había pensado, pero surgió una oportunidad y me admitieron en la universidad.

—¡Luisi! —llegó una voz de repente a interrumpir su conversación.

Una chica un poco mayor que Luisita la estaba llamando mientras se acercaba. Ésta se apresuró a explicarle que Amelia y su madre también eran españolas y que se quedarían todo el verano.

—Mira que bien, si es que los españoles estamos por todas partes. Luisi, mira, que Ignacio y yo nos vamos a tomar un refresco al restaurante de allí. Te quedas al pendiente de los pequeños, mira que Manolín por nada la lía.

—Sí, claro, como siempre —protestó Luisita.

—¿Cómo que como siempre? Si estás aquí pegando hebra.

—He estado cinco minutos, María. Y los veo hacer trastadas desde aquí.

—Vale, está bien, cuando vuelva si quieres te relevo —aceptó la hermana de Luisita—. Ah, y Amelia...Era Amelia, ¿verdad? Que si quieres venir esta tarde con nosotros por el pueblo, estás invitada.

—Muchas gracias. —A Amelia casi se le abren los ojos como platos. Llevaba dos semanas allí y la idea de poder pasar un rato con otra gente de su edad le parecía un milagro—. Me encantaría.

—Bueno, pues allí nos vemos. — María se despidió y se alejó en dirección a un muchacho enclenque que le esperaba a la salida de la playa con una camiseta en la mano.

Amelia no podía reprimir su sonrisa ante la idea de haber encontrado un grupo de amigos. Luisita a su lado se levantó y se sacudió la arena que se le había quedado pegada.

—Me voy con mis hermanos.

—Vale, hablamos luego.

—¿Por qué no te vas con ella? —intercedió Devoción, y añadió ante la mirada sorprendida de su hija—: Sí, no te preocupes, yo estoy entretenida con mi novela. —Y levantó el libro que tenía al lado de su silla, una de esas novelas rosas que le encantaba leer.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Luisita—. Así me haces también compañía. Cuando vengan mi hermana y su novio si quieres nos bañamos un rato.

Amelia no necesitó más ánimo. Se levantó y se fue corriendo junto con Luisita.

Ω

Amelia se despertó sobresaltada y tardó unos segundos en recordar donde estaba. Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran más de las diez. Se había quedado dormida en algún momento. Escudriñó sus alrededores. Ya había un par de personas en la playa. Detrás de ella vio que Giorgio ya había abierto su pequeño restaurante, las mesas estaban puestas y había colocado la pizarra que anunciaba lo que ofrecía y sus precios, aunque no le hacía falta la publicidad, era el único local cerca de donde estaban y había que ir hasta el pueblo para encontrar otro bar, lo cual estaba a quince minutos andando. Amelia se quedó mirando, intentando ver si había alguien sentado en él, pero aún estaba vacío.

Se había levantado un buen día y, aunque la brisa constante evitaba que hiciese demasiado calor, el sol ya pegaba y Amelia sacó de su bolsa el protector solar y comenzó a echárselo. Su mirada vagaba por la orilla y los recuerdos aparecían frente a ella como hologramas, como si su memoria pudiese proyectar las imágenes y los sonidos tal cual habían sido y los había sentido. No se hubiese podido imaginar antes de llegar la noche anterior al pueblo que sería tan intenso.

Amelia cogió el libro que había traído consigo y lo abrió por la primera página. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y comenzó a leer.

Ω

Amelia había comenzado a salir con Luisita, sus hermanos e Ignacio casi todas las tardes. Daban vueltas por el pueblo, compraban helados y se sentaban en la plaza a hablar. A las dos mayores no les gustaba tener que salir con sus hermanos pequeños, Manolín y Marisol, pero su madre les decía que solo les permitía salir si se los llevaban. Esto en consecuencia traía peleas entre las dos hermanas por ver quién se quedaba a cargo de los niños.

La mayor parte del tiempo les tocaba a Amelia y Luisita bregar con ellos, con María argumentando que ella quería pasar tiempo a solas con su novio.

—¿Y por qué eso es más importante que pasar tiempo con mi amiga? —decía Luisita.

—No digas tonterías Luisi.

Lo cierto es que Amelia estaba feliz de cualquier manera. Para ella a veces era suficiente poder disfrutar de una familia.

Uno de los días que se quedó Amelia con Luisita sola salieron a dar un paseo y el camino que llevaban las llevó casi inconscientemente al chiringuito que había en la playa. El hombre que lo regentaba era de mediana edad, quizás más cerca de los sesenta que de los cincuenta, corpulento, con un enorme bigote y una sonrisa y una energía contagiosas. Las saludó nada más verlas aparecer por el camino y les dijo algo en griego que, como de costumbre, no pudieron entender.

Luisita y Amelia respondieron con saludando con las manos y mezclando palabras en español, griego e inglés, sabiendo bien que ninguno de los interlocutores iba a sacar nada de esa conversación, pero llevaban ya suficiente tiempo allí que se tenían confianza y aunque no se comunicasen con palabras, sabían lo que querían decir.

Giorgio les puso los refrescos que siempre pedían y las dos se sentaron en una de las mesas.

—Tienes mucha suerte de tener una familia tan unida —le dijo Amelia, después de que Luisita se quejara de un viaje que les había obligado a hacer todos juntos su padre.

—No, si ya lo sé, pero es que a veces son un poco pesados.

—Ojalá yo me llevase igual de bien con mi hermano y mi padre.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

No se había dado cuenta de que nunca le había hablado de Roberto. Quizás era todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el lugar de este en su vida.

—Sí, es cinco años mayor que yo. Se metió al ejército como mi padre, por eso no está aquí. Está destacado en Huelva. No hablamos mucho, la verdad.

—¿Y antes de que se fuera estabais unidos?

Amelia se llevó la botella de refresco a la boca mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Somos muy diferentes.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Yo a mi madre la adoro, pero mi padre...es muy estricto. Siempre es una guerra con él para hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Dudó qué contestar. Había una cosa que se le vino a la mente de inmediato, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para contárselo a Luisita. Quería ser abierta con ella, pero el miedo al rechazo era más fuerte y por nada del mundo quería que esa amistad se estropease.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta bailar y cantar —respondió al fin Amelia.

—¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico. Me gustaría que un día me cantases algo.

Amelia sonrió. En realidad se sorprendía de haber admitido eso, dado que era otro tema con el que se sentía vulnerable, pero la reacción de Luisita, tan entusiasta como siempre, le hizo alegrarse de hablar con ella de eso.

—Sí, eso estaría muy bien. A mí, la verdad, me gustaría dedicarme a la interpretación.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Tu padre no te deja?

—No, dice que eso es una profesión frívola. Por eso elegí una carrera casi al azar. Él jamás me dejaría meterme en una Escuela de Danza. Intenté que me admitieran en una de París, pero no he oído nada de ellos.

Luisita asintió, pensativa. Entonces su cara se le iluminó y la cogió de la mano.

—¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a Londres?

—¿Qué dices Luisita? —respondió casi riéndose ante la propuesta loca de su amiga—. ¿Y qué hago yo allí?

—Te puedes quedar conmigo, y puedes buscar un trabajo y allí hay muchas escuelas de baile. Seguro que allí puedes cumplir tu sueño.

Amelia se rio, pero se encontró considerando la posibilidad. Alejarse de su padre, vivir en la capital cultural de Europa, intentar ganarse la vida con lo que mejor se le da. Y vivir con Luisita.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿te vendrías?

El entusiasmo de Luisita era contagioso. Era como si una nueva ventana se hubiera abierto en su tediosa vida, y de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de escapar. Pero a pesar de la forma que tenía Luisita de hacerla querer volar con ella, su parte racional conseguía hacerla dudar.

—No sé, Luisita, me lo tendría que pensar.

—Bueno, tienes hasta septiembre. Estoy segura de que te logro convencer.

Ω

Amelia cerró el libro. Ya eran más de las doce y empezaba a tener hambre. Además, la postura encorvada que había tomado para leer en el suelo le empezaba a molestar.

"Ya va siendo hora de volver a ver al viejo Giorgio," pensó.

Se sacudió un poco la arena antes de volver a ponerse su vestido de verano y guardó de nuevo sus cosas en la bolsa que había traído. Llegó al restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas.

—¡Amelia!

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pero al mirar al dueño pudo comprobar que en efecto se estaba dirigiendo a ella. No se podía explicar cómo aún podía acordarse de ella después de tres años.

—Yassas, Giorgio —saludó Amelia, con una de las pocas palabras griegas que recordaba.

Él, como de costumbre, respondió hablando en su idioma pese a saber que ella no podía entenderle. Era su forma de ser, transmitía lo que quería decir, aunque no supiera sus palabras. Amelia le pidió el mismo refresco que había acostumbrado a tomar el verano que pasó allí.

Al sentarse en una de las mesas la volvió a sobrecoger la nostalgia. Las horas interminables hablando con Luisita hasta el anochecer, conociéndose más íntimamente de lo que había conocido a nadie.

Levantó la vista y oteó el horizonte, intentando discernir a lo lejos aquel lugar en el que todo cambió entre ellas.

Ω

Ya llevaban más de un mes en el pueblo, y Amelia, junto con los hermanos Gómez e Ignacio, había conseguido trabar una especie de amistad con otros chicos de allí, usando muchos gestos, google, y un poco de inglés por parte de todos. Un día sus nuevos amigos les sugirieron ir a dar un paseo en bicicleta por alrededor de la isla. Amelia, Luisita, María e Ignacio alquilaron unas bicis en una de las tiendas del pueblo.

Habían empezado temprano porque a finales de Julio hacía mucho calor, y querían poder disfrutar bastantes horas hasta que el calor del mediodía les obligase a volver. Salieron del pueblo y pasaron por unas carreteras sin asfaltar, por donde no pasaban casi coches. El camino que rodeaba la playa era tan empinado que la subida se hizo muy cansada, y solo pudieron disfrutar de las vistas cuando hubieron llegado arriba. Desde lo alto de las rocas llegaba la brisa marina, refrescándoles después del esfuerzo.

Continuaron por otros caminos que pasaban por casas aisladas y algunas granjas. Dos horas después, los españoles ya no sabían dónde estaban. Cerca de las once de la mañana se sentaron a comer algo a la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles altos que había en las inmediaciones.

—Me alegro de haber hecho esto, creo que nunca hubiera descubierto estos paisajes por mi cuenta —comentó Amelia, recostada sobre su mochila.

—¿Verdad? —dijo a su lado Luisita. Y como por accidente, puso su mano sobre su brazo.

Amelia se puso en tensión en el momento. No sabía qué hacer y su mente le daba vueltas a lo que aquello podía significar. No se atrevió a moverse un milímetro, por miedo a que Luisita se apartara. Por desgracia, el contacto tan solo duró unos minutos, y cesó cuando su amiga levantó la mano para señalar algo a su hermana. Pero esa acción insignificante le quedó rondando en la cabeza a Amelia el resto del tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Los amigos estuvieron comiendo y jugando a las cartas durante más de una hora, pero cuando empezaron a notar el sol sobre sus cabezas decidieron emprender la marcha de vuelta al pueblo. Luisita y Amelia se quedaron rezagadas y tuvieron que acelerar el paso para seguir a los chicos, porque ellas no conocían el camino de regreso.

Ya casi los habían alcanzado cuando, en un intento de esquivar una piedra, Amelia derrapó y se cayó por el lado del camino. Luisita se paró de inmediato y se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella insistió que no era nada y fue a coger de nuevo la bici cuando un dolor en el tobillo la hizo gritar y volver a sentarse.

—No estás bien —dijo Luisita con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos demostraban aparente preocupación.

—Necesito descansar un poco pero ahora continuamos.

—Amelia, no vas a pedalear con el tobillo roto.

—No seas exagerada, mujer, no está roto. Además, no nos vamos a quedar aquí para siempre.

—Les voy a intentar llamar —sugirió Luisita, pero una sola mirada a la cobertura del móvil le dijo que eso no iba a ser posible.

—¿Ves? —dijo Amelia al ver a su amiga negar con la cabeza y volver a guardar el móvil.

—Bueno, pues nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se den cuenta y vuelvan por nosotras.

—Pueden pasar horas.

—Así tengo tiempo para convencerte de que te vengas conmigo a Londres.

—Pero ¿lo decías en serio?

—Toma, pues claro. ¿O es que tú no quieres vivir conmigo?

La mirada de Luisita era tan intensa que la misma sensación que había tenido cuando le puso la mano sobre su brazo volvió a tomar residencia en su estómago. Fue tan solo segundos después que se dio cuenta que no había contestado, pero Luisita no parecía estar esperando una respuesta. Movió su mano hasta su cara para limpiarle un poco de tierra y el suave contacto le hizo llegar a nuevas alturas de emoción y pánico.

Luisita no retiró su mano al momento, si no que la posó suavemente sobre el hombro sin dejar de mirarla. Las ganas de besarla eran ya irresistibles, pero la parte racional de Amelia seguía manteniéndola inmóvil. Parecía que se quedarían así, suspendidas en el tiempo, pero fue Luisita la que tomó la iniciativa. Sus labios se posaron tentativamente sobre los de Amelia, como comprobando cual sería la reacción de ésta. Cuando no se movió, Luisita pasó su mano por su cuello y la atrajo hacia sí. Esto por fin la hizo reaccionar y devolvió el beso.

Amelia se perdió en sus labios y en sus caricias. Había besado a otras chicas antes, pero nunca había tenido una conexión así con otra persona. Era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado nunca, y saber que ella sentía lo mismo la hacía sentirse desfallecer.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que duró ese beso, y les dejó de importar cuanto tardarían en ir a buscarlas.

Ω

Cuando miró de nuevo el reloj ya era la una y media. Había acabado con todo lo que Giorgio le había puesto en la mesa para comer. El souvlaki estaba tan bueno como lo recordaba.

Giorgio se acercó a ella para retirar los platos, comentando algo en griego pero entonces dijo una palabra que Amelia entendió perfectamente:

—¿Luisita?

Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración en ese instante. Ya le parecía increíble que la hubiese recordado a ella, y ahora aún más a la chica de la que tantas veces había venido acompañada. Amelia respondió con un simple meneo de cabeza indicándole que no, no estaba allí, y como para asegurarse, miró a su alrededor; hacia las otras mesas, hacia la playa. Giorgio la miró apenado, como si sintiera lástima por ella, y se retiró.

Era verdad, durante aquel verano habían sido inseparables. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar como solían intentar escaparse para encontrar un lugar a solas, un escondite, para poder besarse, acariciarse, abrazarse. Parecía que el tiempo se les acababa y tenían que aprovechar cada momento. Recordaba la pasión del amor que surgió en esos meses, como el que no había sentido nunca, ni volvió a sentir desde entonces.

Ω

La madre de Amelia se sentó al lado de su hija que lloraba de rabia tirada en su cama.

—Si él los conoce, voy a ir con los hijos de los Gómez. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Lo sé, Amelia, ya sabes cómo es tu padre de cabezón.

—¡Pero no es justo!

Amelia había quedado con Luisita y sus hermanos en ir a ver las Perseidas al día siguiente por la noche, pero su padre había dado un "no" tajante sin siquiera escuchar a razones. Se había tenido que resignar a la idea de no ir, cuando al día siguiente por la mañana, su madre la llamó para que bajase a desayunar.

—Amelia, escucha. —le dijo en cuanto llegó a la cocina—. Llama a tus amigos para que vengan a recogerte.

Las palabras de su madre no terminaron de tener sentido para ella.

—¿Has convencido a papá para que me deje ir? —preguntó extrañada, eso no ocurría nunca.

—No, pero le acaban de mandar a un encargo y no volverá al menos hasta dentro de dos días. No se va a enterar.

La cara de Amelia se iluminó enseguida. Quería abrazar a su madre, saltar de alegría. Ésta la miró con una sonrisa, feliz de ser cómplice de su hija en esas cosas.

—Anda, ve a avisar a tus amigos.

Aquella noche Luisita se pasó a las diez por su casa a recogerla en el coche que tenía alquilado su familia.

—¿Estás segura de que sabes por dónde es? —preguntó un poco aprehensiva Amelia, después de varios minutos conduciendo por unos caminos sin señalización ni iluminación.

—Sí, me aprendí el camino de día, no te preocupes. Es que tenemos que ir a un sitio que esté muy oscuro para que se pueda ver bien.

Amelia asintió y sonrió. Decidió que se fiaba de ella, y si se quedaban en el medio de la nada juntas en el coche tampoco era lo peor del mundo.

Por fin Luisita paró en lo que parecía el lado de colina. Al bajar notó que había hierba bajo sus pies que se extendía alrededor de donde estaban, pero no se veía un alma más.

—¿Cuándo llegan tus hermanos? —le preguntó a Luisita que había sacado una manta del maletero y la estaba extendiendo en el suelo cerca de donde habían aparcado.

Ella se irguió de repente y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Mis hermanos?

—Sí. ¿No vienen?

El gesto de Luisita le hizo darse cuenta de que había malinterpretado la situación completamente, y se arrepintió al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—No...Yo —empezó a decir Luisita—, yo había pensado que podríamos verlas tú y yo solas, pero si quieres les aviso, aún podemos ir a buscarlos, es pronto...

Amelia observó como Luisita ya se disponía a volver al coche y se apresuró a levantar las manos.

—¡No! No. Es solo, que había pensado que estarían ellos también, pero me alegro de que solo estemos nosotras —Luisita estaba ahora muy cerca de ella y bajó la voz—. En serio.

Luisita sonrió, un poco tímida y volvió a extender la manta sin decir nada más. Amelia sintió de repente unos nervios en el estómago que no habían estado allí un minuto atrás. Pensó que era ridículo, no era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Luisita, y sin embargo en ese instante se estaba quedando casi sin aliento. Se echaron juntas, una al lado de la otra, con unos aperitivos que habían traído distribuidos a su alrededor. Poco a poco empezaron a soltarse, hablando y bromeando.

Eran más de las doce y no habían conseguido ver ninguna estrella fugaz. Aunque las condiciones meteorológicas eran convenientes, pues no había una sola nube, también había una brillante luna llena en el cielo.

—¿Conoces las constelaciones? —preguntó Luisita.

—Sí, claro —mintió Amelia, y levantó el dedo señalando un grupo aleatorio de estrellas—. Mira, esa de ahí es la hormiga.

Luisita miró hacia donde estaba apuntando Amelia impresionada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —respondió Amelia, sin poder contener casi la risa.

Luisita la miró un momento y la empujó con el hombro.

—Te estás quedando conmigo.

Amelia por fin soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eh, mira! —señaló Luisita entonces, y Amelia casi no quiso mirar porque pensó que sería un truco para devolverle la broma de antes pero entonces vio una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo—. Tienes que pedir un deseo.

Amelia pensó rápido en algo que deseara y se encontró mirando a Luisita a su lado.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella cuando la vio.

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Qué has pedido?

—Los deseos no se dicen.

—Sí que se dicen, venga dime.

—Primero tú.

—Bueno —empezó a decir Luisita, apartando la mirada—, yo desearía quedarme aquí. No tener que irme en septiembre.

—Sí —contestó Amelia sonriendo—, está bien este pueblo.

Luisita se giró y se quedó de lado mirando Amelia.

—No hay ningún lugar mejor.

Amelia se quedó mirándola. Estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba sus facciones. Y aunque no hubiese sido así, sería capaz de recordar cada milímetro de su cara, que se había pasado las últimas semanas memorizando. Pensó que el mejor lugar era ese. No aquel pueblo o aquella isla. Era Luisita. Eran ellas dos juntas.

Se inclinó para besarla y ella le respondió con intensidad. A los pocos segundos, Luisita estaba encima de ella, intentando buscar la forma de estar lo más cerca posible la una de la otra. Amelia deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Luisita, como había hecho otras veces, pero esta vez parecía que todo contacto era insuficiente.

Luisita no tardó en desprenderse de la camiseta, jadeando, tratando de minimizar el tiempo que estaba separada de ella. El resto de la ropa que había entre ellas fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y Luisita y Amelia hicieron el amor por primera vez bajo las estrellas.

Ω

Cerró el libro después de intentar leer la misma página varias veces. Después del comentario de Giorgio había sido más difícil de lo que había sido en toda la mañana quitarse la imagen de Luisita. Cada cinco minutos miraba de nuevo expectante al fondo del camino, pero lo único que podía ver de vez en cuando eran familias alejándose con sus hijos para volver a casa después del día de playa.

Amelia se preguntó si hubiera habido alguna manera de que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. A veces querer todo significa tener que elegir.

Ω

Entraron entre risas en la casa de Amelia.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie?

Amelia respondió apretando sus labios con los de ella.

—Seguro. Vamos a mi cuarto.

Subieron por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de arriba y entraron en la que señaló Amelia. Nunca habían estado allí juntas, pero aquel día la desesperación por estar a solas las había llevado a ir al único sitio en el que sabían que no habría nadie el resto de la tarde.

Empezaron a besarse en cuanto Amelia cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sus manos no tardaron en encontrar los cuerpos y la ropa de la otra. Se fueron moviendo despacio hacia la cama hasta que Luisita quedó tumbada sobre ella. Amelia empezaba a subirse encima de ella cuando el sonido de su móvil las interrumpió.

Se levantó de un salto para cogerlo, con miedo de que fuese alguno de sus padres y que de alguna manera las hubieran pillado entrando en la casa. El miedo se disipó en cuanto miró la pantalla y vio un número largo desconocido en ella.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Luisita detrás de ella, el tono de voz sugería que ella también se había llevado un susto.

—No sé, no conozco el número.

—Será publicidad —dijo Luisita, relajándose y volviéndose a sentar sobre la cama.

—Probablemente, pero lo voy a coger por si acaso.

Al contestar escuchó una voz con un acento preguntar por su nombre. Extrañada, Amelia afirmó que era ella y la mujer al otro lado de la línea le explicó que la llamaba desde la escuela de danza a la que había mandado su solicitud meses atrás. Había habido varias cancelaciones y ahora había una vacante disponible si la quería.

Su mirada se posó rápidamente en Luisita, que la miraba desde la cama con una expresión interrogante. Titubeó un momento, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, procesando lo que aquello significaba. Le confirmó que seguía interesada y los siguientes cinco minutos estuvo dando datos y escuchando las instrucciones que le estaba dando la mujer de la escuela.

Cuando por fin colgó, Luisita se acercó a ella esperando que le contase que había pasado.

—Me han llamado para decirme —dijo Amelia, sin poder sostener su mirada—, que me han aceptado en la escuela de danza. ¿Te acuerdas? La que había solicitado.

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de Luisita, pero tan solo duró un segundo antes de que una gran sonrisa apareciese en ella.

—Pero Amelia, ¡eso es maravilloso! —Y se apresuró a abrazarla.

Ella sabía que tanto la sonrisa como la felicitación no eran del todo sinceras. Sabía que Luisita era tan consciente como ella de lo que estas buenas noticias significaban para ellas dos, pero apreció el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Estuvieron un tiempo hablando sobre la escuela y como sería París, y lo romántico que sería pasear al lado del Sena, pero al cabo de un rato, la pesadez de lo que tenían que hablar cayó sobre ellas.

—Luisita... —empezó a decir Amelia, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Nos veremos —dijo Luisita tajante—. Buscaremos la manera, ya lo verás.

Y la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo la suya la apretó más fuerte, como para indicar que aún seguía siendo suya.

Ω

El viento la hizo estremecerse. La tarde estaba cayendo y se notaba en el fresco. Decidió taparse con una chaqueta que había traído. Se levantó para dar un último paseo por la orilla del mar.

Mientras andaba observó los músculos de sus piernas, que se habían desarrollado mucho en los últimos años que había pasado en París. Desde luego había sido duro, pero no se arrepentía de haber ido. A pesar de que las primeras semanas se sintió inferior al resto de alumnos que habían podido recibir una formación formal antes de ingresar, el tiempo le confirmó que era para lo que había nacido.

Las dos últimas personas que quedaban allí estaban recogiendo y pronto ya solo quedaría ella. Se sentó de nuevo en la arena a esperar la caída del sol.

Ω

Amelia fue a la casa de los Gómez a despedirse de Luisita. Cuando llegó ya estaban metiendo las maletas en el coche para ir al aeropuerto. En cuanto la vio, Luisita la cogió por el brazo y la llevó dentro de la casa, donde ya no quedaba nadie. No dijeron nada, tan solo se besaron, ese amargo y desesperado beso de despedida que nunca parece durar lo suficiente. Cuando se separaron las mejillas de las dos estaban cubiertas de lágrimas.

—Amelia...

—Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo —le interrumpió Amelia. Y eso quería, al día siguiente si hubiese sido posible.

—No. —Luisita se secó las lágrimas y desvió su mirada—. He estado pensándolo y...

Parecía como si lo que estaba a punto de decir le doliese y le costase sacara cada palabra. A Amelia también se le hizo un nudo en el estómago porque sabía lo que quería decir y no lo quería escuchar.

—Mira, tú y yo vamos a vivir una nueva experiencia y no vamos a poder vivir en el momento si estamos pendientes de llamarnos, y ahorrar dinero para vernos. Tú estás a punto de cumplir tu sueño, Amelia.

—Pero eso no importa. No quiero separarme de ti. —Amelia estaba desesperada. No quería decirle adiós para siempre, no podía.

Luisita la abrazó, la estrechó entre sus brazos durante varios segundos.

—Yo tampoco. Yo tampoco, te lo prometo. —Se separó de nuevo de ella, cogiendo fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer—. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan y yo prefiero quedarme con este recuerdo ahora a que se vaya todo a la mierda y discutamos por teléfono y nos estemos echando de menos todo el tiempo.

Amelia sacudía la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía aceptarlo.

—¿Y no volver a vernos nunca, Luisita?

Las dos se quedaron mirándose, cada una imaginando esa posibilidad.

—No, yo no quiero eso —dijo al fin Luisita.

Se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo. Esta vez fue el claxon del coche el que las interrumpió, y la voz de Marcelino gritándole a su hija que era hora de salir.

—Hagamos una cosa —dijo Luisita—. Nos volveremos a ver aquí dentro de tres años.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, en la playa. Dentro de tres años, cuando hayamos terminado y quizás podamos decidir vivir en el mismo sitio, juntas. Nos rencontraremos y si aún queda algo entre nosotras, puede que funcione entonces.

Amelia la miró, casi como si quisiera congelar ese instante en su memoria. Recordar su cara, su olor, la sensación que le producía estar a su lado. Después, poco a poco, dejó caer ir la mano de Luisita.

—Está bien —asintió—. Nos veremos dentro de tres años. Estaré aquí, te lo prometo.

Luisita le dio un último beso y salió por la puerta. No se dijeron adiós porque sabían que nunca podrían despedirse.

Ω

Amelia observó el atardecer, sin prisa. No tenía adónde ir después de aquello así que decidió disfrutar un rato más de la playa desierta.

No sabía si realmente había pensado que Luisita aparecería allí aquel día. Supuso que mucho había sucedido en tres años y ya tendría su vida hecha en Londres. Quizás un trabajo, un grupo de amigos. Una pareja. Había llegado sin expectativas sobre cómo podría ir su reencuentro, pero al menos le hubiese gustado saber de ella, en quién se había convertido. Si era feliz.

Pero no había sido un viaje malgastado. Para ella había sido importante volver a descubrir aquella experiencia, recordar cómo había pasado en aquel lugar que le devolvía a la memoria esos días como si hubieran ocurrido ayer. Aun si no volvía a verla nunca, no podría arrancarse nunca todo lo que había vivido y sentido.

Se puso en pie cuando los últimos rayos de sol salían por el horizonte. Las luces que iluminaban el camino que llevaba hasta la playa ya estaban encendidas. Terminó de meter las cosas en su bolsa, echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para despedirse y comenzó a andar sobre la arena hacia el camino.

Había llegado casi a la entrada de la playa cuando vio una figura a lo lejos que venía hacia donde estaba. Se movía rápidamente y arrastraba lo que parecía una maleta. Amelia adivinó enseguida de quien se trataba.

—¡Amelia! —gritó desde lo lejos Luisita.

Esta se había quedado clavada en la arena y esperó a que llegase a su lado.

—Lo siento mucho, Amelia —dijo Luisita, casi sin aliento—. No sabes todo lo que me ha pasado. Primero el avión se retrasó, después el taxista se equivocó de dirección, me tocó indicarle y se estaba quedando sin gasolina así que...

Amelia la estaba mirando ensimismada, casi sin entender todo lo que le estaba contando. Estaba allí. Tenía el pelo más corto, pero por lo demás era como si no hubiera pasado un día desde la última vez que se vieron. Luisita pareció darse cuenta y dejó de hablar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Luisita.

Amelia no le contestó. No le salían las palabras. Sintió su cercanía y esas ganas irresistibles de besarla que recordaba. Pero esta vez su parte racional no la reprimió. Soltó la bolsa sobre la arena y llevó las manos hacia la cara de Luisita para besarla. La conexión que había habido entre ellas seguía ahí. La quería tanto como el día que se separaron, y sabía que Luisita también.

No hicieron falta explicaciones. Recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron juntas el camino de regreso al pueblo.


End file.
